Modern wireless networks are architected in such a way that all nodes (e.g., user equipment (UE), public-safety radios, cellular telephones, . . . etc.) that are connected to the same point-of-attachment (e.g., a BS sector) draw from the same pool of available wireless connection resources. In situations where public safety users and commercial users share a same bandwidth block, some of the available bandwidth will be reserved for commercial use and some of the available bandwidth will be reserved for public safety use. In some cases however, when the need for public safety bandwidth increases (e.g., natural disaster, police activity, etc.), bandwidth may be “borrowed” from commercial use.
With the above in mind, it becomes necessary for an efficient mechanism for public-safety users to “borrow” bandwidth from commercial users, when needed. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for admitting a request for allocation of wireless connection resources in a communication system that allows public safety users to efficiently borrow bandwidth from commercial users, when needed.